Follow Me Home
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: Tyler goes looking for Reid when the other Son disappears. SLASH. ReidTyler. Written for Ash's birthday.


**Title:** Follow Me Home  
**Author:** Mickey  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Reid/Tyler  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Word Count:** 1,186  
**Summary:** Tyler goes looking for Reid when the other Son disappears.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Somebody has a birthday today, and since somebody asked for a Reid/Tyler birthday fic, I couldn't refuse. grins Happy Birthday, Ash, lover!

* * *

_So follow me home  
You'll never be lost  
We'll weather the storm  
whatever the cost  
I won't walk away  
I'll stand by your side  
I'm here for you  
The rest of our lives_

"Follow Me Home" by Sugababes

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here."

The blond teenager gave no indication of hearing the voice behind him. The soft breeze ruffled his hair as he stared out over the bluff, watching the sun go down on another day and painting the sky with watercolour pinks and purples and golds. He didn't move when the voice sighed or when the warm body settled behind him, a second set of legs bracketing his own and a pair of arms sliding around his waist. They stayed that way for a while, watching the sun go down together.

"It's ok, you know." He said as the last rays of light disappeared below the horizon. When Reid didn't answer, he carried on; "It's ok to be scared."

Reid snorted, the first sound he made all night, followed by, "I'm not scared."

"Yes you are." Tyler shot back from where his chin rested on the blond's shoulder.

"I'm not."

But if anyone knew Reid, it was Tyler. He knew his moods, his defense and coping mechanisms like the back of his hand. Tyler was probably the only one who could get inside his brother's head and figure him out. That's how he knew he'd be here, sitting on the bluff and watching day end, but most of all, he knew _why_.

"You're scared." He said softly, lips moving next to his ear. "You're scared that you won't live through it, or if by some miracle you do, that you'll Use harder than before, that you'll keep Using and Using until there's nothing left of you. You're scared of dying, of running yourself into the ground and killing yourself and not being able to stop it-"

"Ok! Ok!" Reid interrupted, ducking his head and frowning. "Jesus, it's scary how you do that."

Tyler smirked, "It's a gift."

"Fuckin' weird one." Reid mumbled.

"Dude, we grew up together. We practically live in each other's pockets, I think we know each other well enough."

"Yeah, but there's knowing someone and there's being a fuckin' _stalker_."

Tyler rolled his eyes and moved his head, lips pressing against the small strip of skin exposed by his T-shirt for a moment before speaking again.

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Am not." Reid replied petulantly, jerking a little when fingers pinched his side. "Ok, fine. So I'm scared, big fuckin' deal."

"It is when you act this way." Tyler sighed, moving lips to his neck and kissing gently. "You're blocking us out, Reid; you won't let us help you-"

"I don't need any help." Reid put in, unable to stop the tilt of his head as Tyler talked into his neck. The younger male rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you do. This isn't something you can handle on your own, look what happened to Pogue."

Reid was silent again and Tyler didn't push it any more. He kept himself close, head resting against Reid's and shivering slightly. The air had turned cooler now the night had set in and they'd been so wrapped up in their own little bubble that they hadn't noticed. Hands rubbed over Reid's stomach soothing and he kissed along the blond's jaw, glad to feel some of the heaviness lifting from his brother.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go home."

Reid shook his head, "I don't want go back to the dorms tonight, Ty-"

"No, let's go _home_."

The blond turned his head and looked at Tyler for the first time that night. The younger teen could see the frown lines creasing his forehead and from this distance, could clearly see his blue eyes searching him, making sure.

"Tyler..."

The boy in question leaned forward those extra few inches and pressed their lips together, running his tongue across dry lips and smiling when Reid opened instantly for him, kissing him back just as sweetly. He pulled back gently, gripping one of Reid's hands and standing up from the dusty embankment. "Come on." he said quietly, tugging him up from the ground.

The drive was mostly silent, Reid's hand warm on his thigh as he navigated the dark roads back to his childhood home. The Simms Estate had been empty for years now; with his father dead and his mother imprisoned in the Institute, Tyler had jumped at the chance to move into the School dorms and leave the bad memories behind. Someone stopped by a couple of times a year to clear the dust from the surfaces and air the rooms, but no-one lived there anymore. It just sat empty, waiting for the day Tyler inherited it and decided what to do with it.

"You never _did_ decide what you were gonna do with this place." The blond said as they walked together around to the side entrance. Tyler always knew that key would come in handy one day.

"Maybe this is what I want to do with it." he said softly, smiling almost bashfully over his shoulder and shaking their joined hands as a prompt. Reid's returning smile was surprised and heartfelt, but the effect was ruined when he leaned in and murmured, "That's so sweet. I think I'm gonna puke."

"Fuck you!" Tyler laughed, pushing him back a little and walking off to the door alone. Reid caught up quickly and wrapped his arms around Tyler's middle, a reversal of their earlier positions.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He kissed Tyler's cheek when they stopped in front of the door, Tyler dipping his hand into his pocket for his keys.

"Asshole," Tyler said affectionately when the door opened. Reid snickered and dropped his arms, closing the door behind them and following Tyler through the house. It was strange for both of them to be back here after so long, especially now there was no-one in the house. The blond caught and held Tyler's hand as they carefully made their way up the dark staircase toward the second floor, toward Tyler's old bedroom.

A soft click and the room flooded with light. It was exactly how he left it; same paint, same furniture, same hangings. The smell of must was absent and Tyler assumed someone had been round recently to air the rooms. Tyler sighed and tugged Reid over to the large bed on the far wall, kicking off his sneakers and kneeling up onto the bed. Reid followed when Tyler pulled and lay down with the youngest Son.

Arms snaked around waists, legs tangled together and curled around hips and thighs, keeping each other closer than close. They stayed silent, staring at each other, faces less than two inches apart and breathing each other's breath. They laid themselves bare, trading secrets and emotions without uttering a single sound. Fear shone clearly in the blue depths, and Tyler knew he'd been right. The blond was scared of his Ascension, scared he was going to die and leave everyone behind. And Reid could see that Tyler was scared as well.

Eyes drifted shut as the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon. A peaceful smile graced Reid's lips and his breath evened out, sleep finally claiming them.

"Love you."

"Always."

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :) Thank you!


End file.
